In order to provide immediate warning of impending attacks in spite of an ever increasing reliance on automatic and semi-automatic active systems aboard ships, it is still the responsibility of the countermeasures operator to be able to recognize and evaluate intercepted eletromagnetic signals. Since the ability of an operator to recognize and detect electromagnetic signals trasmitted by a foreign source is dependent on his knowledge and experience in recognizing the signals, training with live signals is essential. In the past operators have listened to tape recordings of foreign tramsissions and in some instances, when available, have been able to detect live transmissions. However, in most instances live transmissions are non-existent especially for training facilities within the confines of the United States. In most instances live transmissions are only for a few seconds duration, therefore, the operator cannot afford the luxury of searching through publications to identify or verify intercepted signals. A need then exists for a means of training intercept operators to become proficient in recognizing immediately intercepted electromagnetic signals regardless of their origin and a need also exists for a means of providing live radar signatures for testing automatic radar signature recognition equipment and for the training of operators in using this equipment.